


Challenge

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dark!Superman, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Insurgency Batman - Freeform, M/M, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Recovery/Happy Ending, Regime Superman, Short stories/one shots, Story with digital pictures, Top!Clark, Torture, Tragedy, bottom!bruce, challenge, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/><b>ONE-SHOTS with Injustice/Justice Lords theme.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/></b><br/>[Each chapter includes tags, pairing, one-shot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

 

✯

**CHAPTERS:**

**Chapter 1:** Information

 **Chapter 2:** Lord Superman x Lord Batman (Justice Lords)

 **Chapter 3:** Superman x Batman (BvS + Injustice)

 **Chapter 4:** Regime Superman x another world Batman (Injustice)

 **Chapter 5:**  Regime Superman x Insurgency Batman x Batman (Injustice)

 **Chapter 6:** Regime Superman x another world Batman (Injustice)

 **Chapter 7** : Regime Superman x Insurgency Batman (Injustice 2)

 

* * *

 

 

**INFORMATION:**

_Hey guys,_

_I am a beginning writer and I want to show you my Superman/Batman stories._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  _I don't care if they are bad written, I just want to share my fantasies with you._

 

_These are one-shots, so **the chapters will not follow each other**._

_I will add warning tags + pairings in chapter's notes._

_English isn't my mother language._

_I will add a picture by me in every chapter. (I hope... :D)_

 

<http://fav.me/d9koora>

                                                  

_______________


	2. A Better World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |after Justice Lords lost / their universe timeline|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In ep12 season 2 of Justice League:_ Justice Lords imprisoned JL, but Lord Batman sent them back to their dimension (let's call it Earth 1; Earth 50 is a home for JLords) through his portal in a bat cave, so I had an idea what would happen if Lord Supes returned from Earth 1 when he was caught and sent back to his dimension? What would he do to his Batman, because of letting JL go?
> 
> Just damn, look at his guilty and sad face! He must be thinking about aftermath and Supes's return.  
>   
>   
> ______________________________
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags: NSFW, rape, first time, heat vision, dark ...  
>  Pairing: Lord Superman x Lord Batman  
> **  
> 

Finally, Luthor used a power disruptor to strip them of their powers. Justice Lords were defeated. Batman put shackles on Lord Superman and took him from the place. Whole Justice League with their serious faces on watched Lord Batman, how he picked up narcotized Justice Lords, then went through the portal back, appeared in his bat cave. First, he was examining his peacefully sleeping colleagues, later he decided to put them in more comfortable cells than Justice League had. Now he just had to wait.

Three days later some of them woke up, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were the first ones, then the others except of Superman. He was still somewhere in his dreams. They had no idea what was happening. Confused, they were calling for Batman, he came, explaining the situation. He was the only one, who always wanted to overthrow his comrades and restore freedom to the Earth.

  
As days passed, the League, still without their powers, were debating about Batman’s ideals, at last they agreed. With smiles and nods they shook hands and the Dark Knight send them to the Watchtower by his new teleporter, so that they could restore republic and stop the totalitarian regime. Finally, it felt like old times.

  
In the meantime, Lord Superman was waking up, still in his dark cell, still helpless. He stood on his feet, looked around and suddenly became angry. He realised what happened to him. Silently standing, he then started kicking the cell’s glass and shouting, in his eyes an angry glare. Superman stopped after he discovered a small camera above his head. He was looking straight into it.

  
“Bruce, I know you are there,“ he said haughtily, “come here.“

“….“ Superman was right, Batman was watching him, wordless.

“Now.“ This command was final even for Bruce.

  
He switched off the monitors and was heading for Superman. Standing, with his hands holding behind his back, Kal-El was scanning Bruce, who was looking back at him.

  
“Hmhp,“ he chuckled, “do you realize, Bruce, what have you done?“ He said seriously, eyes locked on him.

  
“It had to be done, … Clark.“ He answered quietly, but inside he felt a well-known pressure. This stress was developed, because of Cl-no, Kal-El. He was no longer the kind and caring Clark. He was cruel and serious. He was a selfish dictator. Fortunately, now without his powers. What a relief.

  
“You destroyed it! Our plan was perfect and you destroyed it!“ Eyes wide opened, both hands on the glass.  
  
  
“Cla-“

  
“No, Bruce, you just destroyed everything.“ Kal-El said without any emotion.

  
Bruce felt guilty.  
  
”When I killed Luthor, you changed. I could sense your fear when you were near me.” He was standing straight, so that he could be above Bruce, feel like a God. “It’s a pity that I can’t now, but I can imagine it …” He started to think. “Nevermind. Now, Bruce, let me out.”

  
Bruce was staring at him. “No. You are too dangerous.”

  
“Hah … ?! Don’t joke with me. How can I be dangerous now? LOOK AT ME ,BRUCE.” His patience were gone.

  
“Maybe not now, but your powers will be back soon. People are scared of you, Clark.”

  
“You know very well, that you can’t hold me here forever. Fear is the only thing these people understand. They want to be controlled. Hopefully, one day you will learn.” His hand slid down, but in this moment Bruce was already leaving.

  
“Where are you going?!! I said let me out, Bruce. Obey my command!!” But Batman wasn’t listening, or he didn’t want to. He just disappeared in the shadows.

  
“You will pay for this,” he murmured for himself, eyes went _red_.

 

 

* * *

 

Following night, Bruce realized he fell asleep, when he was watching over his Lord, on his Bat-computer’s keyboard. Suddenly dismay and shock went through his spine, when he looked on the monitor. The cell was empty, its glass broken. He had a strange feeling inside his stomach. This was the first time Bruce didn’t know what to do. Sweat from his forehead was dripping down on the floor. He trembled a little.

  
However, he took courage and wanted to call the members of Justice League, who were still in the Watchtower, but he found out that the communicator is damaged. He remained motionless, his eyes full of fear. Bruce’s imobility interrupted clacks of someone’s shoes. Batman turned his head.

  
“Hiiii Bruuucee,“ said Superman happily, now floating above Batman.

  
Bruce because of the shock almost fell on the floor, but he grabbed his seat, so he could keep his balance. “H-how …“ Silly question, he thought, because the answer was clear.

  
“Oh Bruce, you forgot? I am Superman,“ he appeared in front of the Dark Knight, pierced him with his fury sight. Finally his X-ray vision worked. Kal-El’s lips curled as he was looking through Batman’s cape.

  
“Searching for something in your belt, Bruce?“ He grabbed his arm. “I don’t think so. You are now coming with me. We need to discuss something.“ There was an anger in his voice. He narrowed his glowing eyes, looked down at him.

  
Bruce was trying to push him away, but it was hopeless. Kal‘s strength was back.

  
“N-No!“ He started to shake.

  
“Don’t fight me. You know you can’t win, can you? Now, come with me.“ Bruce wanted to punch  his jaw, but Superman suddenly hit him hard with his elbow to Batman‘s head. Bruce immediately fell down, without consciousness. Blood flowed from the vertex.

 

* * *

 

  
Bruce started to open his eyes slowly. His head hurt and he was cold, so cold that he couldn’t move his fingertips properly. He thought he was in his bed, but this mattress had a different color. He uncovered the blanket, looked around and - the bed was floating!

  
Batman also registered that his cape, mask and belt were gone. Then he looked around again and noticed that the walls are made of ice. Fortress of Solitude…

  
“Finally came to, hm?” Tall figure appeared.

  
This Lord no doubt waited for him to get up.  Bruce gripped the gray sheets and slid his blue eyes to Superman so that he could send an angry glare his way, waiting.  

  
“You are quiet. Too exhausted to fight back already?“

  
No answer. Superman smirked.

  
“Why am I here …?“

  
“Oh Bruce. I wanted a private talk with you. Without cameras.“

  
“So that’s why you hit me?“

  
“It’s your fault. You weren’t obeying.“

  
Batman froze, but his muscles were trembling.

  
“And where’s my stuff …?“

  
“You don’t need it now, or do you?“

  
“I just want it back, Clark.“ Bruce could feel the pain in his heart, still nervously glaring at him.

  
“So you can use that kryptonite in your bag?“ He leaned forward. “No no, Bruce. I know you very well, you know,“ Kal-El touched Bruce’s black hair, but he dodged.

  
“Are you scared?“ Superman asked, his face impassive.

  
“No.“ He answered without hesitation.

  
“Yes, you are. I can see it… You changed so much, Bruce.“ The man softly caressed Knight’s cheeks. “Where are the old time you used to be my friend?“

  
“I still am, Clark. But what you do to this Earth isn’t right.“ He clenched his teeth.

  
“Nothing’s wrong with my regime, Bruce! How many times did I tell you this?! Flash would be happy now. “Superman exhaled strongly and slapped his face. Bruce snarled.

  
“I wish you could understand me,“ his eyes went darker and colder, “this world could be so perfect, no crime, just justice and us.“ Silence. “But you ruined our plan!“

  
Superman was scanning him.

  
“Maybe this will help you…“ He smashed him into the bed and immediately grabbed Bruce‘s crotch area.

  
“Wha- Are you crazy?!“ He panicked.

  
Kryptonian were licking and biting Batman’s smooth neck. Then he continued squeezing his non-hard member.

  
“N-No! Let-go!“ Bruce was wiggling hardly, because Superman’s body was too heavy. Suddenly his clothes were gone. Kal torn them apart in the blink of an eye. Batman, now naked, looked away from those crimson eyes, with embarrassment.

  
“D-don’t look…“ Bruce felt uncomfortable. He was covering some parts of his worked out body with bare hands.

  
Kal-El let out an amusing “Oh.“ ,while smirking and touching his chest.

  
“So many bruises and scars. Very interesting.“ Superman looked amazed. “However this one looks ugly. Let me fix it.“ This pucker was well-known to Kal-El, he accidentally made it long time ago.

  
Kryptonian's eyes flashed red and Bruce felt the skin of his breast heat. The burnt flesh smelled disgustingly. He twisted and cried out, didn't say a word. The memory of this scar was deleted.

  
  
“Much better,“ Lord‘s face still. Bruce was just lying there silently.

  
“Let me go!“ He punched Superman in the face, but Kal didn’t even move and looked at him in surprise. Grunted as he saw Bruce suffering.

  
“No Bruce, I don’t want you to miss this.“ He stared at his pink entrance, still pure. Superman bit down on his thigh causing Batman to grunt, one hand on his cock sliding up and down.  "Don't bother to hold your breath since I'll make your noisy sounds come out of you."

  
  
A finger slipped in his butt and Bruce screamed causing Kal to smirk a little. “Don’t worry Bruce, it will be worse.“ Bruce leaned his head back and clenched his teeth to keep the sounds in. A sudden pain shot through his abdomen when that alien added three more fingers. With them he massaged the hole inside properly.

  
“I think you are ready.“ Bruce could barely hear it. He was lost in his thoughts, because he didn’t want to feel it. “I hope you can bear it.“

  
Superman pulled out his big and hard cock, forced the top of his member into him with a single thrust. Unfortunately, Bruce felt it. His bottom parts hurt so much that he let out a loud exhalation.

  
“Hah,so tight. I knew you could take it, Bruce.“ He began to thrust, fast and hard. It hurt more. Even when Superman fingered his anus before, it still wasn’t enough. The blood was coming out from that small hole, but that didn’t mean anything to Kal. Batman was covering his mouth with his both hands, but Superman removed them.

  
“Don’t do it, Bruce. I want to hear your cries,“ he was enjoying it, but it could not be said about the other man. He decided to stay unresponsive, to stay silent and stiff. He didn’t want to be defeated. However, some small part of his heart was telling him he wanted it. He wanted to be controlled, but he didn’t want to admit it. Superman suddenly rocked forward and kissed him. Their tongues were together, tasting each other.

  
This was the first time Kal kissed him. At first it felt so unknown, but later he started finding Clark’s scent. Yes, Clark’s. His kiss was angry but passionate. Bruce’s cock was already swelling up and Superman noticed it, then went farther inside of him. Batman, because of pain and pleasure, dug his nails into Kal’s skin. He was panting faster and louder.

  
“At last you are enjoying it.“ He was right and Bruce hated it.

  
“No-o, stop thi– ah!“ An ugly sound escaped from his lips.

  
Batman’s cock was throbbing, but Superman already stopped rubbing it, that’s why Bruce had to do it on his own. That alien stopped him.

  
“Not now,Bruce.“ He took both Bruce’s hands and gave it above his head. Superman was now rubbing his penis and testicles with his belly very quickly. Bruce couldn’t bear it, he wanted to come, badly.

  
“Nhn, l-let me…“

  
“Cum?“ Superman asked.

  
Bruce closed his eyes and bit his lip, head on the left side, eyebrows narrowed, felt embarrassed. But yes, he wanted to. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Kal watched him. Watched his moves, gasps, moans and cries. Now Batman couldn’t pretent it, couldn’t ignore it. He was lost in the pleasure, out of his mind.

  
“Ugh, Bruce!“ Superman fastened, shuddered, began to push into him even faster. Bruce was holding his breath, but then he let out very arousing moan, causing Superman came first. Bruce followed him. Their hearts were beating fast. Kal lay down next to him, after he kissed his forehead and covered him with his white cape. Bruce was still absorbing Clark’s smell. Then he sat up, shaking due to fear and coldness in the room again. He began to realize what just happened. His face was pale, without any expression he was looking on the icy floor. Kal patted his back.

  
“Bruce …?“ He asked waiting for the answer. “Look, I just … wanted a better world for us, for you. I am sorry that you can’t understand my dreams.“ Bruce was listening, he covered with that cape more, squeezing it in his fingers. “You are very important to me, I wouldn't _let anything happen to you_ _._ “

  
Bruce stood up. “Shower.“

  
“What?“ Kryptonian was confused.

  
“Do you have here a shower?“

  
“Yes. Behing that door,“ he pointed.

  
Bruce started to walk, cape still on him, but Superman immediately jumped out of the bed and caught his wrist. Batman instantly wrenched away from his grip. “Don’t touch me,“ he hissed, continuing to that door. Superman was just staring at him in shock without anything to say.

  
“I am terribly sorry, Bruce… I didn’t meant to…“ He said in a low voice, almost cried, but Batman already locked himself in the bathroom.

  
“Bruce ...“ ↓

 

http://yamada-cz.deviantart.com/art/lonely-591040346

**\--- END ---**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I did it! Thanks for reading and don't kill me, it's my first fanfiction ever written in English.  
> Sorry, if you feel confused after reading, I am not good at explanations! Still, I hope you enjoyed it! If you find any mistakes and stuff, please tell me. (but don't be hard on me please, i am sensitive) :')
> 
> I will add my digital pictures later. <3  
>  **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KUDOS!! <3**


	3. My Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Batman v Superman mixed with Injustice |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Finally, I finished next chapter, aaa. ❤  
> I know it's bad written, but I am trying. :)  
> Still, I hope you will enjoy it!  
> ____  
>  **TAGS: NSFW, rape, hurt/comfort, BvS + Injustice  
> **  
> 

Huge chain was wrapped around his wrists, which were above his head, Batman was asleep and hung from the ceiling. His feet were hardly touching the sandy ground. Abruptly, Bruce woke up. He looked around and found out that two other men are shackled like he was.

 

Suddenly, he heard someone coming. Batman looked ahead and saw a tall figure, which landed on the sand, its red cape was waving in the air. The soldiers with black uniform were lining the walls and then knelt respectfully before their High Councillor.

 

Kryptonian was slowly coming closer and closer, his face had a furious expression. As he was getting closer his eyes turned red and without mercy he killed the two trembling prisoners, who were next to Bruce, with his heat vision. He then looked directly at the man with dark cowl. Their eyes met, and in an instant it was like they were killing each other with intense sight.

 

Bruce tried to stay motionless when the angry alien appeared in front of him, but when the Man of Steel suddenly lifted his arm and pulled Bruce‘s mask off, he started to shake and tried to hold his laud exhalations. Maybe for his first time, Bruce finally felt fear.

He didn’t know what to do. Bruce was just cursing him with his glare. Superman looked at the black cowl, he dropped it and then he looked back at Batman with frown. Kal-El stayed silent for a moment but then he spoke with a calm voice.

 

 

“She was my world – And you took her from me,” in his eyes an angry glare.

 

 

Bruce was panting hard and fast, still he preserved their eye contact. Superman was now touching his chest, wordless. For a while he was looking at the huge bat symbol, examining it.

 

 

“ … But you don’t care abou her, do you? You have always been in love with me, am I right Bruce?“ Kal – El scoffed.

 

 

Bruce’s wide open eyes blinked a few times and he could feel his heart beating faster. Clark was right. He wanted to turn his head on the side, but Superman grabbed his jaw and turn him his way. Bruce avoided looking into his eyes.

 

 

“You must be glad she died.”

 

 

“Are you mad? That’s not true Clark! You know it.” Bruce yanked.

 

 

“Oh really?! So where were you when I needed you?! … I will tell you. You were in your fucking cave.” Superman shouted at him.

 

 

“You know I was trying to contact you!” Bruce did the same. “… That it was Lois, not Doomsday.” He said it now in a low and sad voice, avoiding the eye contact again. Superman was listening. “I wish I could have figured it out sooner, but I was dealing with Jok – “

 

 

Superman slapped him. “Don’t say his name!!!” His big blue angry eyes now were really dark and shone red.

 

 

“….” They both stayed wordless.

 

 

“You loved him. Didn’t you?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“You are angry at me for taking that fucking clown away from you. You are not sitting in the dark mourning Metropolis or Lois, are you? You’re mourning him!”

 

 

“You know that’s not true, Clark.”

 

 

“Then why didn’t you stop him?! Why did you let him do this to me, Bruce??!!!” Bruce could almost feel the heat vision on his cheek. “I killed all the psychopatic killers in Gotham, but I left the original.” He forced Bruce to look into his eyes straightly. “You are the one who let the world die.”

 

 

“You are delusional, Clark.” Batman clenched his teeth while glaring up at Superman.

 

 

“How dare you speak to me like that?!” Superman grabbed him with his hand by neck. “I might crack your neck now, but I won’t do it. I am not a murderer like you, Bruce!”

 

 

“A murderer? I am not the person who killed our friends. You failed.” If Batman looked closely, there was a small smirk on Superman’s lips.

 

 

“I failed?! You failed. You failed everyone! Everything I did, everything I do, I am doing this for her!”

 

 

“Yes, she would be really happy to see our friend’s graves.”

 

 

“Enough!! I am done with being lectured, Bruce. It’s time to give you what you really want.”

 

 

Superman kissed him.

 

 

Bruce froze. It has been decades since Superman touched him so intimately. “You are right, Bruce. I am not here to kill you. I am here to devour you.”

 

 

Batman stayed calm and quiet, but his eyes were telling him the very opposite. Bruce could feel the fear, the agony. Why would Clark do this to him? Why he had to change so much? Bruce was questioning himself while closing his eyes, waiting for the next action coming from Superman.

 

 

Superman was watching him. Studying him. His hand made its way to slide down from Bruce’s waist to hips. Batman twitched a little and the chains clinked. Suddenly the Kryptonian shot his red beams through the chain, so Bruce fell harshly on his back. That alien didn’t even bother to catch him. Bruce let out a painful sound. Finally he could move a little and his legs could rest now, however that heavy chain was still wrapped around his aching hands. Superman was immediately on top of him, rolling up his grey shirt.

 

 

“Sto – .“ Bruce wanted to kick Superman in his stomach, but he couldn’t even lift his leg. They were still numb.

 

 

“Hm, amusing. You know you can’t win, can you, Bruce?” A glare was his answer and Superman smirked before leaning forward into Bruce's face. Bruce leaned back but a huge hand pushed his head so that Superman could put their lips together. Superman bit down on his lips, feeling Bruce shaking his head and trying to push him away.

 

 

Meanwhile Superman’s hand was unbuttoning Bruce’s trousers, then sliding inside his pants, touching his crotch.

 

 

“Don’t!” Batman hardly moved his hands, which were shackled above his head, to put them on Superman’s chest, trying to throw him away.

 

 

“Don’t fight Bruce. I am not stopping here. I know you have always wanted to do it.” The hand which touched the crotch, now was stretching toward Bruce’s face.

 

 

Superman put his two fingers inside Bruce’s mouth. “Moisten them.” Batman tried to bite them, but there was no use. Superman then pushed harder on his tongue causing Bruce to cough. The saliva flowed over his chin. He started to choke, also because of his throat was very dry. Actually he hasn’t drunk anything almost 2 days. When the fingers were wet, he finally put them out. Bruce could breathe again.

 

 

Alien’s damp hand was suddenly in his pants again, reaching for the entrance. Bruce jerked.

 

 

“No! Cla – Agh!” He put them inside. Bruce was wriggling in the panic. Superman started to massaging him.

 

 

“Hah, you are so tight Bruce.” Superman was panting and his sweat appeared on his forehead. Bruce could see something hardening inside Superman’s underwear. He was like a thirsty beast. With his other hand Superman took off his blue pants to knees, then he undressed Bruce’s in the twinkling of an eye and put them aside. Now he was between Bruce’s legs, opening them wider for a better view.

 

 

“Stop it!” Bruce screamed, but Superman ignored him and began to squeezing his non-hard cock. He froze, a shot ran over his spine and moaned. He then covered his mouth with his arm, wheezing.

 

 

“No Bruce. I want to hear you.” Superman stopped fingering Bruce and with this hand he grabbed him by his chained wrists and gave them above his head, so that Bruce couldn’t cover anymore. He was panting hard, moaning and his precum was coming. Superman darkly smiled, touching Bruce’s buttocks with his swollen member, getting ready to enter him.

 

 

“No! I don’t want it!” He began to tremble and his muscles were very uptight.

 

 

“Are you sure, Bruce? Look at you. How you respond.” He chuckled, entered him in one short, fast thrust.

 

 

“Argh!! Cl – .“ Bruce moaned lowly, body clenched up in discomfort. “It hur – ts!“ Superman stopped pumping Batman’s cock.

 

 

“Just – hold on.” Superman put one of Bruce’s leg on his shoulder, so he could fit better. Then he went deeper inside, started to move slowly. Bruce hands turned into fists, his fingers flinching. Superman moved in and out, accelerating. With his free hand he squeezed Bruce’s hip and lifted it a little. Bruce wasn’t far from the orgasm. He couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

 

“Clark, S – stop. Please! I – I can’t!” He couldn’t even speak from the excitement.

 

 

“Not now.” He blocked Bruce’s tip with his thumb, blocking the coming white liquid.

 

 

“Nh! Let - !” Superman pressed on that tip harder, causing Bruce to cry out. Superman suddenly began to move faster and harder, his hand on Batman‘s cock sliding up and down.

 

 

“Clark!! Nnnnhn!” Bruce’s dripping wet penis jerked and then he was coming. All that white cum was squirting on his belly. Bruce finally exhaled. “Hmhp. That was fast.” Bruce blushed a little, but Superman didn’t notice. He felt the embarrassment, the humiliation.

 

 

However, Superman hasn’t stopped crushing his cock. Bruce started to squirm, trying to push him away with his body movements.

 

 

“Pleeaseee. It’s – too much!”

 

 

“Patience, Bruce. Patience. Now it’s my turn.” Bruce’s dick hurt so much, that’s why he didn’t already feel the ache coming from behind. Everything was fuzzy now. He was overwhelmed in a pleasure and pain.

 

 

It didn’t take long and Superman was lost in his climax, it rolled through him in waves.

 

 

“Agh, Bruuuuce!” Superman growled. Slammed his cock further inside, drilling against his prostate. Bruce let out an erotic groan.

 

 

“Fuck – Clark!” Then they came together. Superman filled Bruce’s asshole, withdrew, released his hands, took the rusty chains away. His exhaustion got him and he fell onto Bruce’s torso, his head lying on his shoulder.

 

 

“Get off of me.” Bruce’s angry voice stuck in alien’s ears. Superman lifted his head, looking terrified, his eyes locked on Bruce’s. He then floated and stood up, put his pants on.

 

 

“Bruce … I – Oh god. ” Superman trembled. He could sense that Bruce is very upset. He covered up his mouth in that shock.

 

 

“Just … Shut up.” He felt so humiliated.

 

 

“I … I didn’t mean to – “ Clark wanted to comfort him. But Bruce hissed and dodged.

 

 

“No. Of course not. It’s always someone else’s fault, isn’t it? It makes it so much easier to justify your own atrocities. … You are not a hero, Clark. You are just another thug!” He spat, trying to get up from his weak knees. He picked up his pants, which were dirty because of the sand, dusted it off and dressed them up. He then looked up at Clark. Into his scary crimson eyes.

 

 

“ … Bruce?” There was an anger in his voice. Now he was floating above him, like a God. His fists clenched, eyes burning with fiery color.

 

 

“Clark … ?” He answered confusedly. Superman suddenly grabbed Bruce by his collar and lifted him up, preparing to strike.

 

 

Batman realized what Superman is planning to do. “Clark, don’t!!” Kryptonian’s hand went through his ribs, reaching for his beating heart to tore it. Blood was everywhere.

 

 

Bruce screamed.

 

 

He jumped out of his bed, scream stopped. Breathing hard, sweat everywhere. He turned on his table lamp and looked around his room. His room. He was in his manor.

 

 

“Oh god.” He said silently. He turned around and found Clark sleeping peacefully next to him. Bruce caressed his glossy raven hair. All of a sudden Clark mumbled and woke up. Wiped his eyes.

 

 

“Bruce? You ok?” His eyes were still weary, so Clark was still rubbing them.

 

 

“Yes Clark. I am. It was … It was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep.” Even though he felt somehow sad, Bruce smiled a little.

 

 

Clark yawned. “One day I will kill all those nightmares of yours!” Clark tried to be funny.

 

 

Nightmares. Nightmares or warnings? Bruce didn’t care now. He was happy that Clark, his Clark is here with him.

 

 

“That would be nice, farmboy.” Clark could tell that Bruce wasn’t feeling well, so he kissed him passionately on his cheek. Bruce cheered up.

 

 

“I will protect you no matter what, Bruce. I promise.” He wrapped his hands around Bruce and lay with him down again. Clark covered them with a warm blanked, so Bruce could really felt protected. He buried his face into his chest, soaking up Clark’s warmness.

 

 

“I know.” And then they fell asleep.

 

**_END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me guys! (´;ω;｀)  
>  **  
> **  
> I WILL ADD DIGITAL PICTURES LATER. :)  
>  AND THANK YOU FOR KUDOS! ❤


	4. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #iamnotsorry ( ˘ ³˘)  
> http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **pairing: Regime Superman + another universe Batman  
>  **tags: Omorashi (wetting, watersports)!!, rape, ...****

 

✯

 

After a horrible interrogation, to which Superman forced Bruce, he now lay chained to the bed post in Fortress of Solitude, where that filthy alien took him. He was exhausted, cold, thirsty and had many bruises on his body caused by Superman. He also didn’t know how many hours he lay here. The need of drink and use a bathroom was driving him crazy. Is this what Superman wanted? Bruce’s vision was blurry, as he could barely see his shaky hands. Suddenly a sound of heavy footsteps came to his ears. Bruce became frightened as the footsteps got closer and closer, but he stayed still and brave. When the tall man spoke to him, he immediately became uncomfortable.

 

“I hope you learned. Will you tell me now what are you doing in this dimension?” Superman said, his eyes dark and red.

 

“...” Bruce sat up slowly, avoiding the eye contact.

 

The Kryptonian then slapped Bruce into the face, causing Bruce to lay down again on his sides.    The chains clinked.  Bruce lifted himself up carefully. He was so hurt from the last ‘conversation’ he had with the alien and the last things he wanted was another one.

 

“So?” Superman asked.

 

“Bathroom.” Bruce said quietly and looked at him.

 

“What? Big Batman can’t hold it?” He chuckled and the anger in Bruce’s eyes was obvious. “If you be obedient, maybe I will let you… But now answer the question.”

 

“… To take Joker back into my world.”

 

Superman did as if he hadn't heard _that_ name. His hand turned into a fist and he frowned. “Right. Where’s my world’s Batman headquarter?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Another slap from Superman. “Don’t lie! Have you seen this world’s Batman?”

 

“… No.”

 

Suddenly Bruce could feel a burning spot on his shoulder. Superman used heat vision.  The alien shook with rage and impatience. “Don’t lie to me, Bruce! I know they saw you with him, so where’s his headquarter?!?!” He just went ahead and pinned Bruce to the bed by his collar.

 

“Fuck! Just… leave me alone!” Bruce spat in Superman’s face. The moment of silence glutted the room.

 

“Good job!!” Suddenly the Kryptonian yelled. Before Bruce could struggle, Superman lifted him up by his neck so fast that he broke the chain. He was floating, causing Bruce to choke. After a while he threw him, so Bruce hit the ground with his back. It hurt.

 

“Ugh!” Bruce couldn’t help but groan loudly.

 

“Last warning. If you do this again, you will be punished.” He landed. Bruce wanted to stand up, but collapsed. Superman grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look straightly into his eyes. “I won’t ask again. Where’s – the – headquarter?”

 

Now or never. “I don’t know.”

 

“Fine.” Superman eyed him and then kicked him into his belly. Bruce growled, because it hurt like hell. Then he grabbed Bruce’s arm and threw him again. Now he flew a few meters and hit the crystal wall hardly. Superman floated to him, while X-rayed him. “Hmhp. One broken rib.”

 

“Fuck you.” Bruce snarled, trying to get up, but Superman was immediately on top of him, shoving Bruce to the sharp wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

“I thought you wanted to use a bathroom.” He tightened his grip and pushed Bruce more into the crystals. The tips of it were scratching Bruce’s back, so more sounds of pain were coming out from Bruce and no matter how much he wanted to fight back, he just couldn’t. The pain was unbearable. “Tch, you are just like him, like my Batman.” Bruce hissed and suddenly felt the grip loosen, for which he was thankful, because Superman held him really hard. Bruce yanked when he felt a strong hand put pressure on his crotch and immediately put his hand on Superman’s.  

 

“Don’t!” The atmosphere around them was full of tension. The alien knew that Bruce’s bladder was already full so he was squeezing the area and Bruce couldn’t do anything, only to wriggle and hold back.

 

Superman’s face became flat and unemotional. “It’s easy. Just answer my questions and I will let you.” He stopped, waiting for Bruce who in return only stared at him, panting and wordless. “Then let’s see how long will you last.” Superman suddenly tore off Bruce’s pants, caressing his non-hard cock.  

 

“Fuck! Don’t touch me!” Bruce punched him in the face, but he caused the pain only to himself. Superman smiled and began to massage the area, where was the bladder to torment Bruce. Batman squeezed his legs together, grinding his hips slowly. “N – No.” But Superman spread his legs and settled himself between them, so Bruce could not do that again. “Stop it…”

 

“The headquarter?” Superman stopped again for a while to tease him.

 

“I don’t know… honestly.” He sobbed. Bruce eyes were teary. He was slowly giving in, because the pain and the humiliation were already too much even for him.

 

“Ooooh, that’s a pity.” Superman’s hand gripped the ball sack and Bruce yelped while squinting his blue eyes at the touch. He felt that the hand started to rub against his sensitive skin, causing him to moan, but Bruce clenched his teeth, trying to stop those awful sounds. Despite Bruce wanted not to response, he was slowly starting to crack. Superman’s fingers were sliding up his length and with his other hand he was baiting Bruce’s entrance. Bruce began to feel the pleasure, so his head leaned back. Suddenly a shot flew through his back. He felt something coming out, so he tried to hold it. A drop of a yellow liquid flowed down his cock, that’s why he started to shove away Superman furiously.

 

“No, no! Let me go! Please…” Bruce sobbed and his hand was punching Superman into his shoulder.

 

Kal-El grabbed the hand. “Not now.” He smirked.   

 

Another drops squirted out. “No…! I can’t – Ahh!” Bruce’s body shivered and he let it all out. The golden stream were spouting everywhere, onto his stomach and Superman’s legs. “N – No…” Bruce immediately put his hands on his cock, holding it and trying to stop the rest of it. “Mmngh.” He yanked when his muscles clenched.

 

“Fuck! You really did it.” Superman looked around, rage was fully shown in his expression. “And I thought that you could hold it much longer.” He moved his body back, staring at the mess then his gaze locked on Bruce, who closed his eyes and put his head on a side due to embarrassment. “Interesting. _The_ Batman pissed himself.” Bruce only peeked and stayed silent. Suddenly Superman bent down to put off Bruce’s cowl and to bite down Bruce’s lips, then he moved down to his neck and began to rip off his costume. Bruce wanted to pull Kal on his black hair and he pulled even harder, but it was all useless. Superman was too strong. His hands headed again to Bruce’s tensing area, starting to pump it. Bruce trembled due to the contact. The piss made him all wet, so it was no problem for Superman to shove his two fingers inside Bruce.

 

“Aagrhgh!!” Bruce cried out, but the other man didn’t care, continuing to massage the hole, making scissors inside with his fingers.  “Stop…” He added third finger, began to touch his prostate, which made Bruce uncomfortable. His body was all tight.  “…it…hurts…”

 

“Hm, but _Batman_ can endure it, can’t he?” Superman entered him. Bruce didn’t even notice that Superman took off his pants to knees. He forced the tip of his cock into him in a single, painful thrust. Bruce leaned on the icy wall and screamed. His buttock absorbed all the length, causing Bruce to begin crying. “Fuck, you are awfully tight!” He began to thrust. Bruce breathed faster and gasped, because Superman gripped him by his neck. His hands turned into fists and he started to wiggle, because that alien went so far that blood was streaming down his buttocks.

 

“No, no…! W-wait.” He protested. Suddenly Superman crushed their lips together. Bruce tried to pull away, because he needed air, however Kal didn’t move, deepening the kiss. After the breathtaking kiss Bruce could finally breath in, coughing. “Ukghgh!!”

 

Superman continued to thrust, X-raying him to find the right spot. When he found it he started to tease it and pumped him faster and harder. And Bruce could not ignore the pleasure. He was panting and moaning despite he hated it. Suddenly Superman stopped and started to push into Bruce rapidly. “D – don’t…! Ahah!” It hurt, but despite it he found it pleasantly. He dug his fingertips into Kal’s shoulders and gritted, holding his breath.

 

“Ughhh.” Superman came first, into the hole where he stayed still. Bruce panted heavily and trembled, killing him with his sight. “Oh, your turn.” He grabbed Bruce’s cock and began to jerk it off, with super speed. And that was like a shot, which hit him. His eyes opened wider, while exhaling slowly and gradually.

 

“Aaa – “ Bruce cried out, tears were falling down and he came. “Uuuh…” He relieved. When Kal withdrew, Bruce felt a sudden release through his body, but he freaked out when some other liquid were coming again from him. He then pushed Superman aside and moved himself back, covering his cock. “Do – don’t look.”  He was still shaking and sobbing from the action that they did. Superman looked at him without any emotion. Suddenly Bruce found himself being lifted without any warning and was carried to the bathroom.

 

“Wash yourself…” He put him on the floor, but Bruce almost fell down, because he could barely stand, so Kal supported him, even helped him to undress the residue of the clothes. Bruce then sat on the low wall inside the shower and watched Superman go.

 

But before he left he turned to him, “I will bring you a new suit, if you behave better tomorrow,” he said calmly. Almost like Clark, his Clark… and Bruce noticed it. He stayed silent, only slowly nodded to the sentence.  Then Superman finally left, leaving Bruce sitting in the shower. He closed the door, listening and watching him through it for a while. Bruce just sat there like an empty shell, looking at the steamy floor, letting the tears falling down his face, his head leaning against the wall.  

 

**_END_**

_____________

 

**  
**

OK GUYS I DECIDED THAT I WILL DRAW A JUSTICE LORDS COMIC, OOOOOOOOO. 

If you are interested, follow me on my tumblr for new pages. ;q;

http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am a mess. Don't kill me guys. ≡≡≡=(ﾉTдT)ﾉ  
>  **  
> **  
> And thank you for comments and kudos, whoaaah! ;q;


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags: Threesome, heat vision, ...  
>  **Pairing: Regime Superman x Insurgency Batman x Batman****

✯

 

"... Batman will be executed at Stryker's Island. May Rao have mercy on his soul." Batman, the one who was against the regime, switched off the broadcast of Superman's speech. His face showed a horror due the fact, what Superman just said. He immediately started to think of a plan.

 

"Rescuing Batman just became our priority," he said, "Even if it's a trap, we'll have to be sneaky about it, so we could save your friend. Moreover, I exactly know where your Batman is right now."

 

"How do you exactly know it?" Green Lantern asked.

 

"I used to work with Superman too long, Hal. I know his moves." Batman clarified.

 

"So, do you have a plan?" Aquaman joined the conversation.

 

"I've got something," he paused, "but you must stay out of this."

 

All the faces in the room were now staring at Batman with eyes wide open. "What?!" Everybody said. "You must be kidding, right?!" Hal made a face at Bruce.

 

"Calm down, I haven't told you everything yet," he touched the screen to open some files, which contained a map of a building, "Your Batman is held here, in Fortress of Solitude, which has a high technology security system and our teleporters, even Cyborg's, can't port us there, Superman blocked them, however the Fortress's teleporters can port us back. So I will travel to Fortress by my plane but when I am there, Superman will immediately know that. "

 

"How?" Green Lantern interrupted.

 

"... X-ray vision, Hal." Bruce frowned and slowly looked at him, but immediately turned back to the files. "Also I know what he wants, that's why I must do this alone."

 

"And what's the thing he wants?" Cyborg asked.

 

"Me." Bruce answered.

 

The room went silent. "What do y' mean 'me'?" 

 

"Superman and I have a score to settle. He has always wanted to catch me, since I am against the regime, so for him this is a good way how to bring me out from the shadows. I bet that right now he is waiting for me."

 

"But if you finally show up after these years, he will kill you!" Aquaman stood up and slapped his hands on the table.

 

Batman closed his blue eyes and sighed. "I know that, but he will not kill me that fast. Anyway, when I am in his hands, your Batman will be free."

 

"So you will sacrifice yourself for us?" Hal looked at him in astonishment.

 

"Yes, I will. This is not your war and if he kill him, it will get too personal for you and your dimension, so as he set your Batman free, promise me that you will immediately go home." Batman's voice shook, because he knew what waits for him.

 

"We promise you." Cyborg said for consolation.

 

"Thank you Bats." Hal patted Bruce's shoulder.

 

"Don't thank me. So, you got your orders, let's make them happen."

 

_______________✯_______________

 

 

Batman jumped into his plane and hit the road. When he was finally near the Fortress, he parked the vehicle nearby. He then continued on foot and arrived to the golden gateway with El's symbol on it, which suddenly opened before him. Batman entered and found himself in a frozen hall with a big crystal statue in the middle. He walked around it slowly, looking at it. He realized he wasn't here like three years. Suddenly a nostalgia hit him. He remembered how he and Clark did many research about different stuff here and how Krypto played with Superman and Bruce watched them from afar. So much fun and good memories. He used to feel here like he was in a batcave, like he was _at home_.

 

Bruce came to a door, which has a hand scanner, where he put his hand and the door opened. He remembered it clearly, plus the smell. Clark's room. Before he wanted to look around, his blue eyes met another's. 

 

Bruce stayed still. There was a Clark's bed, to its leg was tied a man, sitting on the icy floor. He had a tape over the mouth and also had a dried blood on his cheek. The familiar man wore a black suit, which was torn a little. Then Bruce eyes locked on a symbol, which the man had on his chest. A bat.

 

"Oh god." Bruce knelt immediately before him, untying the rope and removing the tape. It was really weird to see 'himself' like this. "Are you alright?"

 

"R-run away..." When the other Batman could finally move he grabbed Bruce by arm, his voice was low. " _He_ is h-here..." Bruce realized that Batman was exhausted, however he had to help him escape as soon as possible. Before _he_ could –

 

“I knew you’d come.” A tall man appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb, arms crossed. Bruce only stared at him, speechless. Superman. He looked more terrible than on TV or on billboards. Like an empty tired and hurt shell. “What? No words?” Superman came closer to him. “You don’t even know how long I’ve waited for this.” He looked down at him.

 

“I am here, so release him.” Bruce helped the other Batman to sit on the bed, so that he could feel more comfortable. He then stood and faced Superman.

 

“Hah, you haven’t changed even a little. Still the same protective Batman.” Superman smiled sadly and wanted to caress his cheek, but Bruce quickly dodged it, so that the other Batman couldn’t see it. However Superman got angry and immediately grabbed Bruce’s jaw. And kissed him. Aggressively. The other Batman stayed in shock due to what he just saw.

 

“Mhm-ah, stop it!” Bruce broke the kiss. “It’s over.” His eyes went black and voice deep and low as he looked on the floor.

 

“Y- you two… are together?” Suddenly the other Batman asked, still confused.

 

“We _were_.” Bruce answered harshly.

 

“Oh, yes? We should have been perfect, Bruce…” His crimson eyes said everything.

 

“As soon as you turn yourself in and become the kind _Clark_ again and stop the regime, I can change my mind.” Bruce spat. Batman only watched their hassle.

 

“The world is safer now, without crimes.”

 

“With a murderer in lead. Right.” Bruce frowned.

 

“Joker deserved to die!!” Superman shouted.

 

“And our friends?! What about th-” Before he could finish his sentence, Superman punched him hard, so Bruce badly hit the floor. “Ugh!”

 

“Enough…” The alien started to breathe faster, eyes went red and prepared to shot.

 

“Just go ahead… kill me. I know that’s what you want, Clark.” Bruce slowly stood up.

 

There was a silence in the room for a moment.  Then Superman chuckled. “Not now, we will have a little fun.” He leaned forward and kissed the other Batman on his lips. Batman immediately leaned back to avoid a contact and ended lying on the bed still locked with Superman’s lips. Superman was now on top of him, one knee on the edge of the bed. With his eyes he peeked at Bruce, who wanted to quickly shoved Superman from Batman.

 

“Stop!” Said Bruce and grabbed Clark’s cloak nearby the neck and pulled, but Superman didn’t even move, only smiled and continued deep kissing Batman, who could barely breathe. “Let him go! You want me, right? Here I am…”

 

Superman stopped and looked at him. “So brave. You want to be protective again or you are just jealous that I am kissing him instead of you?” He waited.

 

Bruce twitched to that words and clenched his teeth. Superman was right. And he hated it. But he didn’t want to admit that he still needs him. He remembered their relationship. Full of love. It was so beautiful. They enjoyed every second together. But when Joker one day destroyed whole Metropolis and almost killed Bruce, Superman became overprotective and wanted Bruce in safe. That’s why he killed Joker, so that Bruce wouldn’t be in danger again. However Bruce didn’t accept that. He hated that Clark became a killer.

 

“Hmph, look at you. So helpless.”  

 

“Just let him go…” Bruce repeated. Superman suddenly seized his arm and threw him on the bed next to the other Batman. “What are y – “ Another kiss. Their tongues tasted each other. First, Bruce wrenched, but then he accepted it, deepening the kiss. He missed it. They both panted on their faces.

 

“I missed this.” Said Superman quietly. Bruce was still amazed due to breathtaking kiss. Suddenly Superman grabbed both Bruce’s and Batman’s crotch and torn their pants apart.

 

“Don’t…” Batman squeaked, trying to move Superman’s hand away. But he couldn’t, that Kryptonian was way too strong and he was still too weak and felt dizzy.

 

“Please, let him stay out of this, Clark. This is between you and me.” Bruce sat up and put his hand on Superman’s chest, to stop him.

 

“No. I will show him how it feels like,” he paused and looked in Bruce’s eyes, “I bet he haven’t slept with his Superman yet, or have you?” He turned his gaze to the other Batman.

 

“No.” He answered, head low.    

 

“Then I am glad I will be your first.” Superman smirked and suddenly touched Batman’s cock, squeezing it.

 

“S – stop…”

 

“Stop it, Clark!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Superman forcefully pushed Bruce down again with his other hand, then he moved his finger in Bruce’s mouth to wet it and shoved the fingertip inside Bruce hard and fast, massaging the cells. He stopped pumping Batman’s member and grabbed Bruce’s waist to turn him, so that he was now stuck between Batman and Superman.

 

“Watch and learn,” said Superman and pulled out his huge cock and immediately entered Bruce. Bruce hissed due the pain. “Ugh, so tight. It’s been a while, huh?”

 

“Shut. Up.” Bruce shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to stop the moans coming from him. Superman began to move. Batman, who was below Bruce, only stared at him with an open mouth. He didn’t recognize himself. How could Clark fucking Kent bring Batman under control? He guessed it was the love.

 

“Let your duplicate enjoy it either. Grab his cock.” Superman ordered.

 

“Are you crazy? No.” Bruce growled.

 

“What? It’s actually your cock.” The alien laughed, but suddenly his face had no expression. “Grab it.” He say it to Bruce's ear.

 

“No.”

 

“Aaaaaghr!!” The other Batman suddenly screamed and Bruce smelled something. Like a burning flesh. 

 

Superman was burning Batman’s leg with his heat vision. “Fuck, ok I will do it, just stop!”

 

“Very well.” Superman smiled, pulled Bruce’s cowl and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“I am sorry…” Bruce whispered.

 

Batman only nodded. He grabbed the sheets and closed his eyes, accepting Bruce’s touch. He started gently, but then he touched all the good spots, even the ones only he knew about. Bruce just did it exactly the same way how would do it the other Batman. They looked at each other, the same pale face, the same black hair. It was astounding. Batman began to slide, shake, whine, he bit his lips. Bruce knew the other one was close. And that was the plan, to end it as soon as possible. And it didn’t take long and Batman moaned aloud. He came and the white shot hit Bruce’s face, so he twitched. He tasted it by mistake. It was strange, the taste and the smell, but so familiar.

 

“Hmhp, I can your other self doesn’t last long.” Superman commented it.

 

“Shut up and finish yourself already.” Bruce hissed.

 

“As you wish.” He suddenly pushed all his length inside, causing Bruce to let out very hot moans. He dug his nails into the sheets, his blue eyes half open. The alien squeezed Bruce’s cock and in that moment they both came. Superman inside the entrance and Bruce in his hand. He withdrew. They gasped and panted.

 

“Ah, admit it. You enjoyed it, Bruce.” Both Bruce and Batman didn’t know to which Bruce he spoke. They only stayed silent. Superman suddenly shoved Bruce aside to face the other Batman. “Now’s your turn.” He smiled devilishly, both in Bruce’s and Batman’s eyes a horror.

 

**___ END (?) ____**

 

 **A/N:** Ok, I am not satisfied with this chapter, so maybe I will make a sequel in next update. :D

Btw I drew a picture, here, have some superbat art.

<http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/post/147307136796/a-rough-colored-sketch-i-made-for-my-fanfiction>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR KUDOS!**
> 
> Anyway, chapter one of my superbat comic 'LORDS' is almost finished!  
> I'd be happy if you can check it out and leave a comment! :)  
>  **http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/tagged/myart  
> **  
> 


	6. God Among Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **<  
>  Pairing: Regime Superman x another world Batman  
> Tags: Heat vision, rape, drugs, ...**

★

 

He had been held in a small dark room, hanging from the ceiling by chains until his arms hurt. His cowl lying on the floor and cape torn. Thirsty. And that’s what he was, imprisoned. Imprisoned by the most dangerous man on this planet, by Superman. In this cell, where time stopped and the air went cold and stale, his only source of information was the sky, which peeped in from the thin window above him. Bruce no longer knew how many hours or days he had been in this state. His eyes empty, he thought about how his throat truly felt this dry and if there was a time before it was like this. His stomach was screaming, because he had not eaten anything yet. Was this his physical punishment that he didn’t want to betray his allies? It must have been because he wanted to hit -

 

Superman. The memories of being assaulted by him, his friend, run through his mind. No, this wasn’t his friend. This man, this alien, was a psychopathic murderer. Bruce was sure that his Clark would never kill. Would never do _this_ to him. He was sure...

 

Each time the Kryptonian returned to gain more information from Bruce, he would bring some food with him. Even when Bruce didn’t say anything all the time, he fed him. And the leftovers were still on the table before him. Was it on purpose? Superman had no intention of killing Bruce. His goal was to kill his spirit. However, he couldn’t feed himself without his captor’s help. When he thought about this, Bruce was immediately driven by rage and humiliation that seemed about to consume him.

 

His eyes widened as he heard a clacks of shoes coming closer to him. The sound itself made him shiver. The doors were opening and he immediately thought about the fiery eyes which usually came after, however he was surprised that it wasn’t his captor who entered the room. A yellow light absorbed all the dark in the cell and a tall man appeared before him, chuckling. It was Sinestro. What did he want here? It was the first time he showed up. They looked straightly at each other. Bruce sight was penetrating as always.

 

“Hmph, don’t look at me like that. Our High Councilor is on a mission, so I am here instead of him to gain new information from you.” As he spoke, he was preparing some tools, which lay on the table. Bruce was watching him. “I assume that you finally came to your senses and you are prepared to tell me where I can find Insurgency’s headquarter,” he turned to him with an injection in his hand, “Or it will hurt.”

 

Sinestro suddenly grabbed Bruce’s neck, tilting his head, so he had better access to the soft skin and set the needle against it. “Speak, or I guarantee you that it won’t be pleasant.”

 

Bruce remained silent.

 

“As you wish,” said the Yellow Lantern and injected him fastly.

 

Bruce inhaled the air, stopped breathing for a moment and took it. Even it hurt a little much more, because Sinestro was rough, he stayed unmoved. _I let myself drugged_ , he thought. He sacrificed himself to protect the Insurgency. Even though he wasn’t from this universe and the organisation had nothing to do with him, this mission had to be done and he was now part of it too.

 

“What, do you like it?” asked Sinestro and smiled devilishly as Bruce suddenly grunted from pain. It was indeed a strong drug. He started to feel dizzy and saw everything blurry for a moment. Bruce shook his head and continued eyeing the enemy. After a while a new feeling was building up all over his body. Everything felt hot and his cheeks began to redden.

 

“W-what did you drugged me with?” Batman started to pant heavily, blushing.

 

“Oh, you can speak. What? The Greatest Detective doesn’t know? I think you already do.” The tall man gently caressed Bruce’s face. “This face suits you…” he murmured, studying him from his head to toes. He then grabbed Batman’s neck roughly, so that Bruce couldn’t breathe properly. The man’s face was close to his that he could feel his hot breath. “Look at you, you are so lewd. Just another mere human being,” Sinestro smiled. “I now understand Superman that he likes to fuck you. You know that these world’s Superman and Batman were together? I bet Superman misses his pet bat.” The man’s fingers were suddenly touching Bruce’s groin finely through the fabric.

 

“Go fuck y-yourself, you fucking alien.” Bruce growled as the Yellow Lantern slackened his grip and spat at his face.

 

“You little shit!” Sinestro roared and with his other hand he slapped him. “Maybe I am a fucking alien, however you like to be fucked by one. I am sure you showed your ass to your Superman so many times. I want to enjoy too!” He then started to rub Batman’s ass as if he owned it. Sinestro grabbed him only once and after that, massaged, stroked and caressed. Sometimes a finger passed up and down his crack. Those fingers became adventurous. Because of the drug he couldn’t help himself but let a soundless moan. His body started to feel it, so he began to shiver.  


“Ah…” Bruce closed his eyes and turned his head on a side, hoping that Sinestro didn’t hear it. The fingers left his butt and traveled through his chest to his left nipple, twisting it. “No- …” Batman grunted as he panted more and more.

 

Suddenly the doors opposite to him opened. Sinestro let Batman go and turned back. The two of them then looked in that direction only to find the Kryptonian with two guards by his sides. Bruce eyes immediately locked on Superman’s. Then he looked to the guards, who wore black helmets, so he couldn’t see their faces. He felt emberassed. They were probably disgusted to see him like this. Superman nodded at the guards to let them know they could leave. Bruce’s blue eyes traveled to Superman once again, scanning him. He looked different. The last time he saw him he wore his common red and blue armor, but now its color was black and yellow. He also spotted a yellow ring on his right hand.

 

“You can leave now, Sinestro. I will deal with the prisoner now.” Superman stepped inside.

 

“The ring’s a fashion now, huh?” Batman taunted. Superman was surprised that Bruce spoke.

 

“How dare you to speak to our leader like that?!” Sinestro yelled and with his ring he created a light, which gave Bruce an electroshock. Batman screamed due to it.

 

“Sinestro. That’s enough,” said Superman. But the Lantern gave him another shock instead, much stronger, and Bruce couldn’t bare it, so that’s why a small tear fell down his cheek.  
“Not yet,” answered Sinestro, quite enjoying it.

 

“I said that’s enough!” Superman snarled. Sinestro was prepared to give him last electroshock, but the Kryptonian was faster and stood before Bruce in a blink of an eye, so that he could take the light instead of him. He then faced Bruce, annoyed with Sinestro. “You alright?” The High Councilor asked. Bruce, still in a shock, was almost scared to see caring eyes on this tyrant.

 

“I don't need someone to pity me,” answered Batman.

 

“No, Superman! No kindness,” the Lantern implied, “He has given us nothing yet. He indeed needs some force to speak.”

 

“Thank you Sinestro, but I don’t need your service anymore. You can leave now.” Kal avoided an eye contact with the Lantern. Bruce could hear the annoyance in his gravelly voice.

 

“But-“

 

“Leave!!” Superman finally turned to the Yellow Lantern with his crimson eyes. Sinestro just nodded, hinted a bow and did as he was told. _Those two must have spent lots of time together_ , Bruce thought.

 

Now they were alone.

 

“Hnh…” Bruce suddenly whined. The chain clinked as he moved. A weird feeling under his belly started to rise again.

 

Superman touched his forehead, “You are hot.”

 

“You don’t say.” Bruce looked away, chuckling.

 

“Here, drink.” Superman reached for a bottle, which was on a table, and gave it near Bruce’s lips. Batman hesitated firstly, but when he realized how thirsty he was, he gave in and took a sip. “You know, it won’t be like this, if you tell me those information.” He put the bottle back. Then he returned to Bruce and caressed his black hair. Batman trembled due to the touch.

 

“Nghn.”

 

“Huh?” Superman noticed that Bruce was behaving strangely than usual, so he X-rayed him to make sure if he is alright or not. He was shocked when he discovered it. “He injected you with- “

 

“Don’t. Say. It.” Bruce intruded him and clenched his teeth, trying to avoid the contact. He tried to avoid every contact, because even one touch made his body worse. Especially from Superman.

 

Suddenly the Kryptonian grabbed his butt.

 

“Don’t!” Bruce yanked.

 

“You know there’s no other way how to get rid of it.” Superman added.

 

“There is. Kill me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kill me. You like killing, don’t you?” Bruce noted.

 

“How dar-”

 

“I heard you want to kill your Batman. So why not me? You know I will never tell you any information. You are wasting your precious time, Mr. High Councilor.” Bruce continued again and smiled to himself. The feel of despair... He knew this is the end, that he would kill him anyway. He was sure that his Justice League members were looking for him, but could they make it in time? Probably not, he told himself.

 

“Aren’t you a bit too talkative?!” Bruce knew he made him upset.

 

It didn’t take long and the impatient Superman had enough of the chitchat. He torn Bruce’s suit and shut his mouth with a white fabric. His eyes went red again and with them he teased Bruce more and more. He already knew that he would not get the information from Batman, so why not a little foreplay? Superman enjoyed it a lot.

 

“So, how it is now?” It turned hot deep inside Bruce’s body when Superman lowered his voice inside his ear and licked it. Then Bruce could hear a buzzing sound of his zipper. Superman forced his fingers inside and tried to take down his lower suit.

 

“Mhmmm!”

 

“Ah, don’t worry. You have done this before, haven’t you?” Said Superman in cocky voice, his hot breath blew over Bruce’s neck. Both of Bruce’s hands were shaking violently as Superman’s fingers were sliding along his member. “You are so wet. Look, how you have gotten so big here.” He then gripped his ballsack very hard and Bruce jerked due to that touch. Even though he didn’t want this, a pleasant feeling run through his body. Bruce seemed like he is about going to moan loud, so he clenched his teeth and endured it. “Don’t do that.” Superman slapped him in the face and it ached badly. Fucking superstrengh. “You know I will make you cry out more." Tears welled up his eyes. _Damn_ , he thought, it had to be because of the drug. He turned his head on the side, so that Superman couldn’t t see how weak and sensitive he was. “Tears? Ah... I have never seen you cry before Bruce.” Superman was shocked. “You are so beautiful when you are in pain.” Superman wiped off the tear as he lifted a corner of his mouth, and his quiet laugh seemed too cold. Bruce frowned only to that.

 

Superman started to rub him and Bruce hips jerked as Superman went behind him and slipped a finger inside his pink hole. Bruce was shaking and he knew that he would not last long. He suddenly felt something wet towards his butt cheeks, his eyes opened wider and he immediately began to move, trying to shake it off. “Stay still,” said Superman but Bruce wasn’t listening. “It will hurt less!” He growled, but still Batman was ignoring him, so the Kryptonian had to grab Bruce’s hips from both sides violently.

 

“Mhhhhmgh!!” It hurt, like hell. After this, he will definitely have his fingerprints there.

 

“Stay. Still.” Superman was impatient and his rage grew every minute. He placed himself closer to Bruce’s back and prepared his shaped cock. It didn’t last long and Superman thrust inside him and rummaged in even further. Bruce bit the fabric so hard that his teeth almost broke.

 

“Mhhmh!!!!” Bruce wanted to scream, but he couldn’t.

 

Superman whispered to his ear, “You are so tight inside.” And Bruce felt immediately embarrassed.

* * *

 

 

The only thing he could hear were his painful groans which sounded like sobs, his wild breaths and the clinking of the chains. Bruce did all what he could to endure his wretched self, burying his face in Superman’s shoulder and desperately stifling his voice. Yes, Superman repositioned himself in front of him. The relentless thrusting made a higher-pitched sound came overflowing from Bruce. “Hh, ... ghg, mmh!"

As the Kryptonian penetrated him more deeply, a pleasure that was surreal in its vastness began to swallow him. On top of that, being done from the front had an undeniable effect of making Bruce’s heat stood erect. Embracing Bruce with both arms, Superman began to speed up his thrusts. Moreover that alien squeezed the tip of his wet cock and in this moment, his thoughts, his whole body, pulsed and went white. He was being stretched past the breaking point. “Mhhmhm...!!”

 

Bruce was nibbling Superman’s suit, so that he could hide his moans. He bit his shoulder as both of them came, trembling. Bruce shut his eyes, blocking off his field of sight, because he knew if he opened his eyes, he would see that smirk - Superman’s triumph of satisfaction. He was inhaling and exhaling, steadying his breaths and saying to himself that Superman would soon take his distance, he showed no moving. He kept his arms around Bruce and when he finally glanced over the only one thing he could see was Clark’s beautiful cheek without a slightest trace of a flush. Just scarcely brushing it, his nose touched Superman’s. He felt Superman jerk away, startled. But Bruce didn’t understand why was Superman so surprised. He didn’t know that Superman used to do this Eskimo kiss with this world’s Batman.

 

By the time Bruce finally roused his body and the drug effect dissapiered, Superman was already heading to the door, touching the door knob. He looked back at Bruce with shard, cold and unreadable eyes. He wanted to leave without having said a single word, however when he saw in what uncomfortable position Bruce was he turned back to him, removed the chains, which painfully tightened around his wrists, and helped Bruce to sit on the floor, because his whole body was limp.

 

“....” Bruce looked away again. He just tried to avoid him completely.

 

“If you try to escape, be sure, I will use the ring on you,” said Superman and in the end, he quietly turned on his heel and went out. Bruce slowly tightened his hands into fists. He felt defeated. He didn’t understand a single thing that man was thinking and he didn’t want to. That alien was just doing whatever the hell he wanted and doing it exactly the way he wanted to. He didn’t have any kind of emotion outside of that. He leaned on the wall behind him, because his body was still listless. The wound on his chest caused by heat vision burned. Bruce tossed a glance outside that smallish window above him, looking at the moon for a moment, waiting. _Does this even helped the Insurgency to gain time to find me, or it was completely useless?_ He asked himself.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and suffered! :')


	7. Immersion Therapy

**Notes:**

_Hey guys, this is a collaboration with my friend **BatShitCrazy** (same nick on AO3)._

_First, it was a gift for me and I wanted BatS to post it on her account, but she didn't want to. >:( _

_So she suggested it could be a collab and that I could post it! So it is here, enjoy guys!_

_Also, please, check out BatShitCrazy. She is an amazing and talented writer and a really lovely helpful beta. *wink, wink*_

 

**Pairing: Regime Superman x Insurgency Batman (Injustice 2)** _  
_

**Warnings: It's too hot.**

 

* * *

 

★

 

Striker’s Island. An enormous prison where the furious Kryptonian is held, right under the red solar lamps, trapped behind glass. The orange prison clothes are a sickly hue under the glare of the crimson lights. Superman is serving concurrent life sentences for a miscellany of crimes, from treason to murder. The only visitor Kal gets is his former best friend, now his greatest adversary. The mastermind behind his capture visits him almost every day. Bruce usually sits on chair right in front of Kal’s cell, reading newspapers or books, not making eye contact with the alien. Kal has tried everything to get a response out of the human. Shouting obscenities, screaming and banging on the glass of his cell, but Bruce never gives him the satisfaction of a response. Bruce consistently ignores him.

 

However today is different. Bruce holds a notepad, a pen and a piece of red cloth in his hands.

 

“Move back in your cell.” Bruce advises.

 

Kal’s eyebrows lift. Bruce never speaks to him. Kal is surprised enough about this new development that he complies silently. Bruce reaches behind himself, and a pair of handcuffs slide through his meal slot.

 

“Put them on.” The baritone voice says as Bruce moves away from the opening.

 

Kal looks into the Batman’s shrewd eyes. But it’s Bruce, not Batman, he sees. A smirk curls the edges of normally flat lips. Kal is intrigued.

 

“You will not try to escape. We are going to try something new. If you cause trouble, there will be no repeats, future opportunities to get out of your cell will be denied.” Bruce speaks clearly, and expects compliance.

 

Kal debates within himself for a moment. This is a test of some kind. He can try to escape, or he can do as instructed and learn more about what’s going on. There’s no reason not to go along with Bruce for the moment, and utilise any chances for freedom later on.

 

Kal shrugs his shoulders and slides the cuffs around his wrists. The sound of them ratcheting closed echoes in the empty space.

 

Bruce gives a signal, and an entire section of the cell opens. Kal walks, without any sudden movements, towards the opening. _How long has it been?_ He ponders to himself. He takes a deep breath, and waits near Bruce, to see what will happen next. Bruce flicks his fingers, indicating Kal should follow him. The pair move along the retractable platform, towards the security observation booth next to the large heavy doors. There are no soldiers waiting as both doors hiss open. The hallway beyond is also lit red.

 

“This entire section has been outfitted with the same lamps as your cell. The radiation signature is stronger out here, so you may feel weaker than normal.” Bruce advises.

 

Kal tugs surrepticiously on his cuffs, he can’t detect any changes. That doesn’t mean much to him though. Batman is a clever, sneaky bastard.

 

“The cuffs are special. If you crack the outer layer of lead based alloy, you will find the core is kryptonite. This is a chance for you Kal.” Bruce sounds almost sad to Kal’s ears.

 

Without his enhanced abilities, he is unable to tell if the man is lying to him but he wouldn’t put it past the devious Bat. The pair enter another corridor and stop in front of a door halfway along it’s length. The door opens to a room larger than his cell. There is a bench against the wall, with towels hanging on hooks set above. In the middle of the space is a small pool of water. A perfect size for Kal to lay in without touching the sides. Kal raises an eyebrow. He has been silent the entire time, unusually so.

 

Bruce chuckles. “Immersion Therapy. Complete weightlessness with freedom of movement. Stimulation of muscles otherwise rarely used. Mental stimulation.” Bruce counts the points off on his fingers as he speaks.

 

“Strip off your uniform and hang it with the towels. Then we’ll get started.” Bruce is definitely smirking now, Kal can see a spark of something in the eyes that watch him.

 

“This is strange Bruce, even for you.” The Kryptonian’s first words aren’t the usual harsh tone, instead they sound uncertain. Kal lifts his hands to display the handcuffs. "How am I supposed to strip with these on?" He asks.

 

Bruce moves over and unlocks one. "I have a remote in my pocket that will send a signal to a small detonator in the cuff. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to use it."

 

Bruce then moves a plastic chair to the edge of the body of water, and settles in to wait. Again, Kal shrugs his shoulders and complies. He is curious to see what Bruce expects from this. Hanging the prison garb, he wraps a towel around his waist and moves towards the seated man.

 

“Here’s a blind fold, get in and lay back in the water. Close your eyes, float on the surface and take some meditative breaths. In through your nose, pause, out through your mouth, pause.” The deep voice instructs, handing him the strip of red cloth. "You will have one arm restrained with the handcuffs to the side of the pool. Get comfortable, and I will lock it in." 

 

The cuffs have a length of chain between them, so Kal won't feel anything to throw off his concentration, except for the steel bracelet around his wrist. 

 

Kal suppresses a snort. Does Bruce really expect Kal will change because he’s given a bath? Kal drops the towel and enters the pool. The water isn’t cold, it’s luke warm. Nakedness has never bothered Kal, but he begins to feel exposed. He is starting to have doubts.   
  


_This is ridiculous_ , Kal thinks as he stands in the water, ripples lap at his waist. He feels uncomfortable as he puts the blindfold on. Bruce steps over and takes the open cuff Kal holds out in his hand. It closes around a bar that has been attached to the side, firmly locking Kal in place. Anger, his constant companion, lights a slow burning fire inside him.

 

“Listen to your heartbeat. Slow it down, let it beat lazily and steadily.” Bruce says.

 

Kal grumbles to himself, but at least he’s not in the damned cell. Floating in the pool, he does as he was instructed. He steadies his breathing, his eyes are closed behind the blindfold, and his heart rate slows to a crawl. Something brushes against his ankle. Kal flounders for a moment.

 

“Shhhhh,” Bruce’s voice is close, “Tell me what you feel.”

 

Kal can’t see anything. The anger turns to mild anxiety, but he forces himself to relax once more. Bruce alters pressure on different areas of Kal's skin. Soft and hard, ticklish and tentative, to firm and sure. It starts at his ankles, moves up his calves and slides along the outside of his thighs. He doesn't know where he'll be touched next, or how. It makes his heart jump, and the blood pulses through his body. An unexpected feather light touch to his cheek startles him, but not enough to flail in the water. The hand grazes down to grip his neck, then a pressure on his collarbone. Unexpectedly, a sliding wet tongue licks his nipple.

 

Kal shudders, and stammers. “What was that?”

 

“Did you like it? How did it feel?” Bruce whispers next to his ear, as a hand glides down Kal's torso.

 

Kal’s full body quiver can be seen in the ripples of the water. He can feel his body react, his long neglected dick starts to harden. Not sure whether he should be embarrassed or not, he is distracted by a light touch along his flank. A sudden hard grip in Kal's hair makes him gasp.

 

Bruce voice is deep, sounding like the Bat. “Open your mouth and tell me what you taste.”

 

Kal’s mouth is covered by cool lips, a tongue dips in and Kal moans. The hand on his flank slides down to grip a hip. Kal tries to return the kiss, but is denied. Kal is arching in the water. His cock springs to full hardness, the water lapping at his balls. The hand on his hip moves down the outside of his thigh once more. The pressure alternates, light to heavy. It continues to graze back down to his calf. The hand in his hair releases its grip, to rest on Kal's neck.

 

Languidly, Kal is pushed entirely beneath the surface. He takes a gulp of air before he is completely under the water, the hand on his calf covers his knee. From the knee, a light touch traces along his inner thigh until it suddenly grips hard, pulling at the large muscles. His lungs are starting to ache. The pressure on his neck lets him up long enough to take two deep breaths, then as he is pushed completely under again, his balls are wrapped in a large fist.

 

Kal wants to moan, writhe and twitch, as he is held immobile in the water. His hips are slowly allowed to rise up, while his head remains underwater. As his groin breaches the surface a pair of lips wrap around his now hard, aching cock. Bubbles flow from Kal's mouth. Kal can feel himself engulfed more and more, further and further, into the mouth that surrounds his straining erection.

 

He starts to shake as heat coils deep in his belly, his air supply is running out again but he doesn't want this bliss to stop. He widens his legs, trying to move up into that glorious mouth. His head thrashes from side to side. The suction increases, and the hand on his balls strokes around to his perineum. A thumb presses against the sensitive area, while a long finger flutters around his ass. His hole clenches in anticipation.

 

Kal is allowed one quick gulp of air, before his head is being plunged under again. He feels that dexterous finger drag past the ring of muscle around his hole. The lips on his cock haven't stopped moving, the finger presses past the first knuckle. Kal is tight with tension, his whole body is focused on pleasure, in to the second knuckle, the digit presses deeper. His cock hits the back of the throat as he is swallowed to the root. The finger finds his prostrate, and starts with a gentle pressure, the mouth glides up and down his full length.

 

There’s a splash, as he is allowed another quick gulp of air. Then, as he is pushed down once more, that finger becomes a delicious firm pressure to his prostrate. A shooting, tingling sensation, fires the length of Kal's spine, his balls tighten. The finger inside him pulses in sync with the mouth over his dick, his vision goes white, and his body clenches. Muscles spasm.

 

He needs another breath but he is not released. The hand at his neck is viciously holding him down, away from the surface. With all the air left in his lungs, he comes with a bubbled shout. The pressure on his prostrate has him seeing stars. The mouth licks around the tip of his cock, leaving nothing to contaminate the water. Kal’s lungs are burning.

 

Suddenly the hands and mouth leave him, the pressure on his neck is gone, and he sits up with a huge splash, gasping for air. Bruce is sitting back on his chair with his notepad.

 

“So what did you experience?” Bruce asks, “What did it feel like?” The Dark Knight is immaculate, showing no signs of exertion. Kal just stares at the smirking man silently.

 

“I think this will conclude today's session, Clark.” 

 

"Clark is dead, you know that Bruce." Kal grumbles, pleasure still reverberating inside his body. He wants to growl at the use of his old name but finds he simply doesn't have it in him. The flames of his anger have banked to a low simmer. 

 

Guards are seen lingering by the door as Bruce leaves without any sign of hesitation. 

 

 _B_ _astard,_ Kal mutters, grinning.

★

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. We were both too tired, ahaha. *rip*


End file.
